


Be Mine, Dear

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Top Harry, past mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: It really wasn’t fair. He was the oldest of all of them. He’s the one who dreamed about being bonded his whole life, while Liam laughed at the idea, until he met Sophia. Niall had always been indifferent, but when he met Heather six months ago, everything changed for him. He quickly went from being the only omega around two alpha’s, to the odd omega out. And it really wasn’t fair, because Liam and Niall both still protected him just as much as the did before, just as much they do their new mates now, but he was still bitter about it, so he’d pity himself as much as he wanted.OrThe one where Louis just wants to meet his mate, and all it takes is for him to get a new neighbor.





	Be Mine, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fallin' All In You by Shawn Mendes.

Louis glared around the table at Liam with his arm around Sophia, and Niall with his face buried in Heather’s neck. “I hate you all,” He said.

“No you don’t,” Liam laughed. “You’re just jealous.”

And really, screw Liam for always being right. Well really, he was the only alpha who knew Louis well enough to know what he was feeling. It was pretty creepy, considering they weren’t bonded, but he and Liam had always been that close.

“I’m getting a drink,” He mumbled, almost nauseated at the way Niall kissed the new bond mark on Heather’s neck. It really wasn’t fair. He was the oldest of all of them. He’s the one who dreamed about being bonded his whole life, while Liam laughed at the idea, until he met Sophia. Niall had always been indifferent, but when he met Heather six months ago, everything changed for him. He quickly went from being the only omega around two alpha’s, to the odd omega out. And it really wasn’t fair, because Liam and Niall both still protected him just as much as the did before, just as much they do their new mates now, but he was still bitter about it, so he’d pity himself as much as he wanted.

“Scotch, please,” He said to the bartender.

Immediately he tensed up as an overwhelming scent of an alpha overtook his senses, and a hot body pressed completely against his. “Shouldn’t you be getting some pink, fruity cocktail, babe?”

Louis turned and attempted to push the guy away but he was no match for the strong man. “I’m good,” He said.

“Don’t be like that,” The alpha said. Louis hated his guts more and more every second, from the long blonde hair to the stupidly large muscles littering his body.

“I’m not interested,” He said.

The man grabbed Louis’ hips and pinned him against the bar. “You’re not mated, and your heat is coming soon, I can smell it. You might want to rethink your attitude, little pup.”

Louis face flashed hot as he shoved against the man as hard as he could, but he didn’t budge. “Don’t fucking call me that.”

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want,” He growled.

Louis started getting nervous now, the bar too crowded for anyone to notice his predicament. “Go away,” He said, losing volume in his voice.

“I don’t think-”

“Get the _fuck_ out of here,” Liam growled, pulling the disgusting alpha off Louis and shoving him away.

“You’re not his mate,” The man growled as Liam got between the two.

“Mess with him again and find out what happens. See if that really matters,” Liam yelled.

The man glared for a minute, before he finally walked away and Louis relaxed. “Thanks.”

Liam was still breathing heavily as he nodded. “Come on, let’s get you out of here. Your heat’s coming.”

Louis groaned as he finally registered the heat itching under his skin. “Sorry,” He mumbled.

Liam shook his head as he grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him out of the bar, “It’s not your fault. It’s early.”

Louis briefly thought how pathetic it was that his best friend knew things that only a mated alpha should be able to tell.

Luckily by the time they got home, he was too out of it to be embarrassed by the situation. Liam, ever the picture of self control, helped Louis into his room, brought him a few bottles of water, grabbed Louis’ embarrassing box from the closet and put it on the bed, and left Louis with a sympathetic glance.

Five days later, Louis woke up finally feeling better. He stumbled into the shower and cleaned himself, before he walked out into the living room, not surprised to see Liam there.

Louis went and sat right next to him, cuddling under his arm. “How are you feeling?” Liam asked, handing Louis a bottle of cold water.

Louis took a drink and shrugged, getting as close to Liam as possible. “This was the worst one I’ve ever had.”

Liam tightened his grip on Louis. “I know,” He sighed.

Louis sat there, letting his needy omega side take over, the same way he always got after a heat. When he was young, Louis’ heats were absolutely miserable and he was always crabby afterwards; once Liam presented, it all changed. Liam was the alpha presence he’d never had before. He would comfort Louis, and once Louis realized he just needed to be properly cuddled after a heat, Liam was always there for him.

“How’s Sophia?” Louis asked.

“Good,” Liam said, smile obvious in his voice.

“Thanks for rescuing me the other night,” Louis said quietly.

Liam’s arms flexed protectively around Louis. “Always, Lou, you know that.”

“Hey, you’ve got a new neighbor, by the way. Saw him moving boxes when I came up this morning.”

“Oh?” Louis asked.

Liam nodded. “Alpha, for sure. Don’t think he’s mated, but I’m not positive. I didn’t notice any other scents.”

Louis perked up at that. “Which flat?”

“End of the hall,” Liam hesitated. “Lou, you just finished a heat, do you think now’s the best time to introduce yourself to someone?”

Louis shrugged. “Better than _before_ my heat.”

“Alright,” Liam sighed. “Let’s go.”

Louis grinned at him as they walked out the door and to the end of Louis’ hall where the front door to the apartment was wide-open, boxes everywhere. Louis knocked on the door, calling loudly, “Hello?”

“Come in!” A voice called from inside.

Louis and Liam walked in and Louis immediately got chills all over his body at the scent of the new alpha. “Um,” He said.

“Sorry, coming,” The voice called again, closer this time. Louis heard some rustling and then finally saw the owner of the voice coming around the corner of the hallway. “Hello!”

Louis’ mouth went dry and his mind blank because the gods above had finally blessed him. Finally an alpha in his life that he could see potential with; actually he could smell it more than he could see it. Fuck, Liam was right, they shouldn’t have come so quickly after his heat.

Liam pulled himself together long enough to introduce himself and for Louis to find out the man’s name was Harry, before he mumbled out, “I’m Louis,” and lost his focus again. 

He was actually speechless, too focused on the new scent, something he’d never felt before, something like electricity running in his veins as the man joked and laughed with Liam, which was unusual in itself, because Liam didn’t get along with many alpha’s around Louis.

“Lou,” Liam said, once again pulling him back to himself as he noticed Harry staring at him with a strange look.

“Sorry, um, Harry it was nice to meet you, but I have to go. See you around,” He said, quickly turning on his heels and walking away.

“Louis!” Liam yelled, finally catching up with him in his apartment, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

“Please go,” Louis begged.

“What-”

Louis cut him off with a whine, and Liam’s eyes got big as Louis was one hundred percent positive he was giving off the strongest scent of his life.

“Lou, I-”

“Go!” Louis yelled, shoving Liam out the door and locking it shut behind him. He groaned as he slouched against the wall, feeling his heat coming back more intense than ever before. This had never happened to him, though he’d heard of it before. Residual heat was rare, but he knew how intense it could be.

He forced himself to take three deep breaths before he got up, grabbed the left over bottles of water Liam had brought, and went back into his bedroom. His toys were still on the bed, so he quickly shucked his pants off and whined loudly when he took his shirt off and it still smelled like Harry, even though he’d only been in his apartment for less than five minutes.

“Fucking hell,” He groaned, slick easily sliding out of him as he lay on the bed and wasted no time with his fingers, slipping his largest dildo inside of him.

He groaned as he fucked himself, coming quickly and granting himself no relief. “Please,” He begged, arching his back off the bed, trying to imagine a knot- _Harry’s knot_ \- popping inside of him and finally making him feel full. He grabbed his shirt and breathed in Harry’s scent, yelling loudly as he came again, dildo pressed firmly inside of him, crying into the scented shirt, before he went limp and boneless on the bed.

He felt exhausted, he had no time to recover from his heat, which was so intense, before this was thrown at him and he didn’t know why. All he knew was that the next couple of days were going to be absolutely miserable for him.

Louis had literally fucked himself until he passed out, and only came to when Liam found him and rubbed a cool cloth over his forehead. “Lou, holy shit, you scared me. Are you okay?”

Louis groaned, voice totally gone, probably from all the shouting and crying he’d done, trying to placate his damned insatiable omega body. “Liam,” He croaked.

“Here,” Liam sighed, giving him a bottle of water, which he drank in one sitting. “Come on, we’ve got to get you to the hospital.”

“Why,” Louis protested.

“Lou, I don’t even know how long you were passed out! You’ve had at least a ten-day heat, and that’s not normal,” Liam said.

Louis shrugged. “It was a residual heat.”

“Which again, is not normal. I’m worried about you! You’ve been off since you went into heat early at the club. We’re going to the hospital,” Liam finished with a strong tone, and he hardly ever used his alpha voice on Louis, he hated doing it, but he only did it when he deemed it absolutely necessary.

Louis actually let Liam carry him to the car and that was when he realized the hospital might be a good idea. He was beyond exhausted and fatigued, and he figured fluids might be a good idea.

“Do you know when you passed out? Or what’s the last thing you remember?” Liam asked.

“Um,” Louis said racking his brain. “I think two days after you left? So day three?”

“That was yesterday,” Liam sighed. “I should’ve come checked on you sooner, Lou, I’m so sorry.”

“Liam, stop. You already do way too much for me. I don’t know how the hell you balance Sophia and me but I’m okay. I’ll be okay, you need to stop worrying so much,” Louis said.

Liam shrugged. “I’m always going to worry about you, at least until you find your alpha. That’s just how it is.”

Louis gave in as they pulled into the hospital and they booked him in, gave him an IV and assured him that a specialist would be in to see him soon. “Liam, do me a favor,” Louis said once they were alone.

“Anything,” Liam promised.

“Go home. Spend some time with Sophia and stop stressing about me. I’ll text you whenever they figure out what’s wrong with me but I’m going to be fine in here, I promise. I love you, honestly more than anything, but you’ve got to go,” Louis said.

Liam sighed and sat down on the chair next to Louis’ bed, taking Louis’ hand in his. “It’s always been us against the world. I’m still getting used to the fact that’s its not. And it’s literally in my DNA to worry about you.”

“I’m going to be fine. Whether I find my alpha tomorrow, ten years from now, or I never do. I’ll be fine, and _you_ have your own mate to worry about. Go home to her,” He said.

Liam nodded. “Text me whenever you know.”

“Of course. Bye, Liam,” Louis grinned at him.

Louis laid in bed and napped on and off while the tv was on in the background. He still felt disgusting, considering that he didn’t have a chance to shower, and he cringed at the thought of Liam finding him passed out mid-heat. He was on the verge of sleeping when a doctor knocked on the door and let himself in.

“Hi, Louis Tomlinson?” He asked.

“That’s me,” Louis nodded.

“I’m Dr. Walker. What’s been going on?” He asked.

“Um, well I had my heat last week, it lasted the usual four days and the fifth day is usually my recovery day, so I woke up fine, but not long after it like, came back, really intense. More intense than before, and that was my worse heat yet. My friend found me passed out on my bed,” He said.

The doctor nodded. “Have there been any changes in your life recently? Anything new or out of the ordinary that happened that day?”

Louis’ face got red. “I have a new neighbor that was moving in. We went over to meet him when I felt it happening.”

“Is he an alpha?” Dr. Walked asked.

Louis nodded.

“And you’re unmated?”

Louis nodded again.

“Can you tell me what happened when you started feeling your heat again?” The doctor asked.

“As soon as I walked into his place, I could smell him very strongly and it wasn’t like any other alpha I’ve met before. I was very overwhelmed, I couldn’t really think right and then I started feeling hot,” Louis said.

“Well, sometimes the presence of a new alpha, or a new omega, can spark an untimely heat or rut, depending on how strong the affect is. Not only was it new, but it being so close to you, most likely just sent your body into residual heat. By the next time your heat comes in three months, you should be used to his new scent and it should be better for you. We’ll keep you here tonight and give you fluids and check your hormone levels and make sure everything is regulated before we release you.”

“Thanks, Dr. Walker,” Louis said.

The doctor left and Louis sent Liam a text, before he fell asleep.

When Louis woke up again, it was dark outside and the hospital was quiet. He read his texts from Liam and Niall, before he turned his phone off, rolled over on his side, and passed out again.

By the time morning came, he was finally starting to feel better from the fluids they’d given him and the sleep he’d gotten. He was in a bit of a cranky mood, the way he got after a heat when there was no one there to cuddle him properly, but he knew very well he couldn’t have that while he was still in the hospital.

The morning nurses came in and helped Louis walk over to the bathroom, before they changed the sheets on his bed and gave him a new robe, promising that his doctor would be in soon to check him over before dismissing him.

He played on his phone a bit, sending a text to Liam, sheepishly asking for Liam and Sophia to pick him up and drive him home.

Not surprisingly, they were there in half an hour.

Walking through his front door, even heavily supported by Liam, was extremely comforting to him.

“I’m going to change your sheets, “ Liam said, as soon as he got Louis settled on the couch.

“You don’t have to,” Louis said, wrinkling his nose at the mess he was sure was in his room.

“I’m changing your sheets, then Soph and I will leave you alone, okay?”

Louis nodded. “Thanks, Liam.”

Sophia sighed and sat down on the couch, resting her hand on Louis’ knee. “You feeling okay?”

He nodded. “Just tired.”

“Liam never told you what happened to me when we met, did he?” She asked.

He shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

She blushed a little bit before she started talking again. “When we met that night, in the club, I actually went into heat almost a month early. I was completely overwhelmed with his scent and it was like being around him was too much, and he sent me into heat early. You know it’s not uncommon for that to happen when mates meet each other.”

“You think Harry-”

“I don’t know,” She said cautiously. “But it’s very possible, Lou. Just think about that. Especially if it was anywhere near his rut.”

He nodded, mouth going dry as Liam walked back in. “Okay Lou, your room is cleaned, fresh sheets on the bed.”

“Thanks, Liam.”

“Call or text if you need anything?” Liam asked.

“Of course.”

“Use your cane to get around!” Liam called.

“I’m not an old man, Liam!” Louis yelled back, just as Liam and Sophia closed the door behind them.

He sighed before he turned the tv, grabbed a blanket and spent the rest of his day in and out of sleep.

When Louis woke up later, the first thing that he registered was that it was almost dark outside, and the second thing was that a knock on his front door woke him up.

He groggily got up, stumbling to the front door, hanging on to the wall for support as he cursed his body for still being so weak and exhausted. He reached for the handle and immediately got a strong smell of Harry on the other side. He whined quietly in the back of his throat before he opened the door to see Harry standing there, a slightly concerned look on his face.

“Hi,” He smiled softly.

“Hi,” Louis said.

Harry bit his bottom lip for a second before he spoke again. “Are you okay? You left in a hurry the other day and when I came to check on you yesterday, you weren’t home.”

Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry- not that like I was specifically scenting for you, it’s just- I’m really attuned to you and I noticed. That sounds so weird, I’m sorry,” Harry stumbled over his words.

“No, it’s okay,” Louis said, thinking back to Sophia’s words and holy shit, what if she was right about them. “I was actually in the hospital yesterday, but I’m okay now.”

Harry went rigid almost right away, and Louis could feel the change in the air. “What for? Are you okay? What happened?” Louis bit his lip, as he watched Harry’s face. “That’s actually none of my business, is it? Shit, I’m sorry; I’m really not this weird. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Louis sighed and shook his head, trying to make sense of how he was going to deal with being surrounded by the smell of Harry, everywhere. “It’s fine. Um, do you want to come in?”

Harry nodded. “Please.” Louis turned around and took one step before he slumped against the wall. “Louis,” Harry said, immediately wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist to support him. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Liam’s right,” Louis chuckled. “I probably should be using that damn cane.”

Harry helped him walk over to the couch and sit down, looking at him cautiously. Louis could actually feel the worry radiating from Harry. “Lou, I’m a little worried,” He said, nickname rolling off his tongue like he’d known Louis his whole life.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine,” Louis promised.

“Can I get you anything?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “Maybe just stay and watch some tv with me for a little bit?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Louis wasn’t sure how it happened, but over the first hour of them watching Friends, Louis ended up curled up against Harry’s side with Harry’s arm wrapped around him. He blamed it on his need for comfort after a heat to avoid any thoughts of how he just _fits_ with Harry.

He must have dozed off, because he opened his eyes again and it was completely dark in his living room, television off and Harry holding Louis tightly as he slept.

Louis took a moment to study his face, how peaceful and gorgeous he looked, before he curled back in to Harry’s side and fell asleep again.

When Louis woke up again, it was to the shocking sensation that he was falling. No, scratch that, he _was_ falling. “Shit,” Harry cursed, grabbing Louis tightly and pulling him back on the couch just before he hit the floor. “I’m sorry, I was trying not to wake you up; I just need to go to the bathroom.”

“It’s okay,” Louis said, sitting up so Harry could go to the bathroom.

He felt somewhat disoriented on his couch, but mostly due to the fact that his back was very cold, where Harry had just been pressed against him. He was also starting to feel better, more like himself than he had the past two weeks.

Harry came back in and sat next to Louis, looking tired but with a small smile still on his face. “Hi.”

Louis smiled back. “Hi.”

“Sorry, I didn’t really mean to stay the night and I know that’s super weird, I just didn’t want to wake you up, and then I fell asleep,” Harry said.

Louis nodded. “It’s really okay. Trust me.”

“Well, I guess I should probably get going,” Harry stood up.

Louis’ stomach dropped a bit at the thought of not being with Harry. “Oh. Yeah, right.”

Harry walked aver to the door and stopped with his hand on the knob. “Hey, what are you doing today?”

Louis perked up and shook his head. “Nothing.”

“I was thinking of getting out and exploring a little bit, would you want to show me around?” Harry asked.

Louis grinned and nodded. “Absolutely.”

Harry flashed a bright smile back. “Okay great. Be back here in an hour?”

Louis nodded. “Sounds good.”

Walking around town with Harry was intoxicating. He was still completely overwhelmed with the way Harry smelled, and he was so very aware of every move Harry made, but it was so new that he never wanted to lose that feeling.

He forced himself to compartmentalize it all, pushing Harry’s affect on him back into his brain as he showed Harry around, his favorite restaurant, the little bakery he stopped at almost every day of the week, the closest market and the little park near their apartment.

They stopped there so Louis could rest a bit, Harry had insisted, somehow seeing past Louis’ façade that he was fine.

“So Liam,” Harry said, after they’d sat on a bench overlooking the pond.

Louis nodded. “My best mate. Has been for as long as I can remember.”

“He’s mated,” Harry said cautiously.

Louis nodded.

“But not to you?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis laughed. “That’s not the first time someone has asked that. We’ve always been extremely close, too close to be honest. But we never bonded. It just wasn’t in the cards for us. He’s bonded to a girl named Sophia, who is the sweetest thing ever.”

Harry nodded. “You just- you smelled like him. That day when we first met, you both smelled like each other, but I didn’t see a bond mark on your neck so I was confused.”

Louis shook his head. “It just hasn’t happened for me.”

Harry nodded. “How about your family?”

Louis smiled. “I have a big family. My mom’s mated to my step dad, and I’ve got six younger siblings. The oldest sisters are both bonded, the rest are still young.”

“My older sister is bonded too,” Harry nodded. “Your mom and stepdad are bonded though? That’s unusual. My mom is actually bonded to my stepdad too.”

“Really?” Louis asked. “Um, my biological dad is dead, he actually, uh, raped my mom and got her pregnant with me. Four of my sisters have the same dad, but he never bonded with my mom. My two youngest siblings dad _did_ bond with her though. And she’s so happy now.”

Harry’s jaw clenched at the mention of Louis’ conception. Alpha’s raping omegas was one of the worst crimes that could be committed, but it still happened way too often. “My mom and dad broke their bond.”

Louis’ eye’s got big. “No way.”

Harry nodded. “Apparently not all bonds last forever.”

Louis instinctively rubbed his hand over the place on his neck where a bond mark would hopefully be one day. He couldn’t imagine the pain of breaking a bond. Louis could tell he didn’t want to talk about it any more, so he changed the subject. “So what brought you to our apartment complex?”

“Finished school at home and got a job here,” Harry smiled.

“Oh yeah? Doing what?” Louis asked.

“I’m actually a bit of a computer nerd,” Harry laughed. “I have my masters in Information Technology and I just got a job developing apps for Apple.”

“No way!” Louis grinned. “That’s pretty sick.”

“Thanks,” Harry laughed. “What do you do?”

“I’m an editor,” Louis said. “So I edit books and I’m planning on publishing soon.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Harry smiled.

“Yeah, I like it,” Louis smiled.

“Should we head back?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded reluctantly.

As they made their way back to the apartment complex, Louis felt a knot in his stomach at the thought of not being with Harry. It almost made him want to cry.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Harry said.

"Can we exchange numbers?" Louis blurted out. "I mean, I know that you're only two doors away but still-"

"Yeah," Harry cut him off.

Louis let out a sigh of relief as he and Harry programmed their numbers into each others phones. Harry looked at Louis, hesitating for a moment before he smiled. "Bye, Louis."

"Bye," Louis said as Harry walked away and he went into his own apartment. "Fuck," Louis groaned, forcing himself to go into his bedroom and take a shower. The panic and anxiety that he constantly pushed down was bubbling up and he refused to let it take over. He'd had a wonderful day with Harry and he wasn't going to let himself ruin it by overthinking anything. No, he'd be fine. He'd force himself to be.

However, the really crappy part about anxiety was that you couldn't control it. So Louis had no idea why he thought he could force himself to be fine when that feeling came back; the part of him that was absolutely scratching away at himself because he wasn't with Harry right now. The part that worried he'd maybe never see Harry again. Sophia's words came back into his head and holy shit, what if Harry really was his mate? He wanted nothing more than that to be true, but honestly what were the odds of that happening? He was building up this whole scenario with Harry and it probably wouldn't ever work out.

He didn't realize he was a crying, shaking mess, rocking himself on his bed until he heard heavy banging at his door, bringing him back to reality. He glanced at his phone and saw four texts from Harry, the most recent being "If you won't answer me than I'm coming over!"

He quickly got out of bed and opened the door to see Harry there. "Fuck, Lou," he said, immediately pulling Louis into his arms and holding him tightly. "Shhh, babe, what's wrong?"

Louis gasped loudly, trying so hard to take deep breaths but failing every time. "I can't."

"Louis," Harry said again, but this time he used his alpha voice, the low growl bringing Louis back to himself. Harry cupped Louis' face in his hands and held him steady until they were staring into each other's eyes. "Breathe with me," Harry said, voice more gentle but still firm with command.

Louis took a deep breath along with Harry, watching Harry's body move as he filled his lungs, then let the air out again.

"Just like that," Harry encouraged.

Louis sat there in his foyer on Harry's lap, breathing deeply until he the sound of his blood rushing through his head had died down. "Harry," he said quietly.

"I'm right here," Harry promised, thumbs running soothingly over Louis' cheeks. "You're okay, I promise."

Louis closed his eyes and tried fighting off the tears threatening to take over as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry rubbed his back, holding Louis tightly as he whispered soft words of comfort in his ear.

"You scared me," Harry said quietly as Louis pulled away and looked at him again.

"How?" Louis asked.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before he took Louis' hand in his. "I don't know how, but I'm so in tuned to you, Louis. I could feel it. I knew you were panicking and I texted you and you didn't say anything and it got worse and I was so worried so I came over and you didn't answer at first, I almost broke your door down."

In that moment, all the fear was gone. Louis wasn't alone, Harry felt it too. Harry was just as aware and in tuned to their connection as he was. He thought back to his short conversation with Sophia briefly before he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him so tightly, so intimately, trying so hard to convey his feelings to Harry.

"Louis," Harry whispered quietly.

Louis pulled away, though he stayed straddling Harry's lap, aware that it couldn't be comfortable for Harry sitting here on the floor, but he didn't care. "I was having a panic attack thinking about you," he said.

"Me?" Harry asked, hands immediately tightening on Louis' waist. "How come?"

Louis smiled and thumbed away the lines of worry across Harry's face. "I was worrying that you didn't feel what I did- the unexplainable connection that we have. That I was making it all up and you wouldn't want me. That I might never really get to spend time with you again."

Harry shook his head, a small smile stretching across his face. "Are you thick? How could I not feel it? Louis, I felt it the second you and Liam walked in. No, I actually felt it before that. A few days before I moved in, I came in to sign the lease and I didn't know it was you, but I felt it then. And I felt it today. And I feel it right now, Lou."

Louis throat clenched around a lump that he couldn't swallow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, pulling Louis into him and kissing him.

Louis' hands tightened around Harry's neck, holding him impossibly closer, wanting more, wanting everything.

Harry held him tightly, licking into Louis' mouth and kissing him like he was the most precious thing on earth.

Louis whined and pulled away, breathing heavily and Harry pressed his head into Louis' neck. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, holding Harry close to him, memorizing his scent, getting high off the feeling.

"I had no idea, when I decided to move here," Harry said quietly, face still pressed into Louis' neck. "No idea that I'd finally find you."

A tear slipped out of Louis' eye as he hugged Harry tighter. "I'm so happy, you have no idea."

It had been ten weeks since Louis' epic panic attack, followed by the best conversation of his life. Ten weeks of spending every spare minute with his boyfriend, of finally feeling like he had a purpose, like he knew what his other friends had all experienced. Ten weeks of being absolutely loved up, of having Harry dote on him and woo him and treat him like a fucking prince.

Ten weeks, and they still hadn't talked about heat, or rut, or sex at all for that matter. Louis was sure his was coming up soon and he wanted Harry to be there to help him through it because he'd honestly waited his whole fucking life for someone to help him through a heat, but he didn't know how to bring it up and he was a little embarrassed, but he was determined to bring it up tonight.

Harry was working late, one of his coworkers had flown in from LA this week to finalize the beta for an app they'd been working on, and Louis spent the time to clean Harry's flat, considering he'd been spending so much time there and he'd made a decent sized mess, and make dinner, going all out and setting out candles and wine.

He sat on Harry's couch, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt when he heard the familiar set of keys and the lock open.

"Louis?" Harry called.

Louis jumped up and met him in the foyer where Harry was taking his shoes off. "Hi," Louis smiled.

Harry grinned, pulling Louis into his arms and kissing him firmly. "Love having you here when I get home," he mumbled into Louis' mouth.

Louis smiled and kissed him as he worked his way out of Harry's arms, but kept their fingers linked as he pulled Harry into the kitchen. "I made dinner," he said.

"Smells good," Harry hummed as they stepped into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the candles and wine set up. "Lou," he said quietly, pulling Louis back into his arms, Louis' back pressed against his chest. "What's the special occasion?" He asked, pressing a sucking kiss on Louis' neck.

Louis groaned softly before he turned in Harry's arms so they were face to face. "There isn't one. Just wanted to plan a quiet night in for you since you worked late all week."

Harry smiled and hummed, wrapping his arms around Louis. "The best boy," he said quietly.

Louis' breathing sped up and he immediately pictured them in bed, Harry hovering over him, fucking him thoroughly and whispering the same thing into his ear. He pulled away and kissed Harry quickly before he went to get dinner out of the oven and set it on the table, pulling the bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Lou, this smells so good, babe," Harry said, taking the seat right next to Louis.

Harry had done that every day, since their first meal together, always opting to sit right next to Louis, to be as close to him as possible, rather than sitting across from him, and it still made his heart flutter.

"Thanks," he blushed as he dished the food out and served Harry, then himself.

They ate dinner, Harry updating Louis on their progress and Louis telling Harry about the current book he was editing, the whole time Louis spent distracted by how he was going to have this conversation with Harry.

Louis quickly cleaned up after dinner, Harry’s eyes on him the whole time. He finished putting the dishes away, and Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the living room. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Louis laughed nervously as Harry rubbed his hand over Louis’ thigh. “Why do you think something’s wrong?”

Harry gave him a blank look. “Babe, come on. What is it?”

Louis blurted out, “I’m due for my heat soon.”

“Oh,” Harry said, taken aback.

Louis sighed. “We haven’t talked about this at all, heat, rut, mating, none of it. And I just. I feel like we need to talk about it.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. When exactly are you due?”

“Two weeks, but I don’t know, my body has been off since I met you,” Louis blushed.

“How so?” Harry asked.

Louis groaned in embarrassment. “I went into heat early, the day that you came in and signed your lease. I went into heat that night. And it lasted five days, like it always does, but then I met you and-.”

“And what?” Harry prompted.

Louis sighed. “Remember that I was in the hospital?”

Harry nodded.

“Remember when I practically ran out of your apartment?”

Harry nodded again.

“You kind of sent me into residual heat,” Louis said, watching Harry’s mouth open in shock. “And I ended up in the hospital because I passed out from it.”

“Lou, are you serious? Residual heat is-”

“I know,” Louis cut him off.

“And you were all by yourself?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded.

“Babe,” Harry sighed, pulling Louis into his arms.

“So I guess I don’t know if I’ll go into heat early now that we’re together, or what,” Louis said. “And when’s your rut?”

“My turn for a confession,” Harry sighed. Louis pulled away to look at him. “I went into rut early, the day I met you. So while you were in your residual heat, I was in rut.”

Louis’ mouth dropped in a perfect ‘o’ shape.

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss him. “So your heat after this one should line up with my rut.”

Louis groaned in anticipation of that.

“There was one more thing you wanted to talk about,” Harry prompted.

Louis coughed, figuring he might as well get all of the hard conversations out of the way now. “You do eventually want to mate with someone, right?”

Harry nodded. “Absolutely.”

“And do you think that-”

“Lou,” Harry cut him off. He took Louis’ hand in his and cupped the side of Louis’ face, like he was afraid that what he was going to say would break Louis. “Babe, I’m not going to mate you this cycle,” He said carefully.

Louis stomach dropped and his mouth went dry. And yeah they hadn’t really been together that long but Louis knew couples who bonded in half the amount of time, and he really wanted to get through his heat with a mate. “Okay,” He said, voice hollow. “That’s fine, I’ll be fine. I’ve done it every other time before.”

“Louis,” Harry sighed.

“It’s okay,” Louis said again, voice borderline hysterical, as he stood up feeling embarrassed and a little bit heartbroken. “I’ll go home.”

“Babe, stop,” Harry said, voice firm and impossible for Louis to disobey the alpha tone.

He stopped in his tracks, tears spilling hotly down his cheeks as he kept his back to Harry. He heard Harry get up and saw him walk around to Louis, his face dropping when he saw Louis crying. “Sorry,” Louis whispered, voice broken.

“Love,” Harry sighed, cupping Louis’ face and wiping his tears away. “Louis, I just want us to have more time to talk about mating and the whole bonding in general. It’s too close to your heat now, and I don’t want us to make any rash decisions. Babe, I’ll still knot you and spend your heat with you; I wasn’t turning you down. I just don’t think it’s wise for us to bond right now.”

Louis still felt stupid, like Harry had rejected him in a way, but what Harry said made sense. He nodded and Harry pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Louis tightly.

“You’re so special,” Harry whispered, pulling away so he could kiss Louis.

Louis went into it, letting Harry kiss him thoroughly, but unlike any other time before, Harry didn’t pull away. He kissed down Louis’ cheek, over his neck, licking over the most sensitive part of Louis’ neck where his bond mark would be one day, and back up his throat again. 

Louis’ breathing got heavier as Harry kissed him with a sort of reverence, cupping Louis’ face and kissing the tears away. He kissed over Louis’ closed eyelids, over his cheekbone and down to his jaw again. “Lou,” He whispered quietly and Louis could feel it. He could feel the immediate change in the air. “I want you so bad.”

Louis let out a harsh breath as he gripped Harry’s waist. “I’m yours,” He said quietly. He proved his point by cocking his head to the side, leaving his neck on full display for Harry, letting Harry sent him like never before.

Harry latched on to his neck, being careful never to break the skin, but leaving sucking kisses down Louis’ neck, occasionally breathing in heavily, inhaling Louis’ scent. “Bedroom,” He said, turning Louis’ quickly and pushing him down the hall, hands tight on Louis’ hips, leading the way.

Louis quickly went on to the bed and let Harry strip him quickly, kissing down Louis’ chest, stomach and thighs as he did so. Louis was incredibly overwhelmed, Harry’s scent stronger and more intoxicating now than ever before. He felt his body producing slick and he shifted against the bed uncomfortably.

“Lou,” Harry groaned, sucking a mark into Louis’ hipbone as his other hand trailed down to the wet mess Louis was making. He rubbed one finger around and Louis cried out, arching off the bed as he slipped it inside.

“Harry,” Louis panted. “Clothes.”

Harry attempted to undress himself with one hand, but finally gave in and pulled his finger out of Louis so he could quickly undress himself. Louis stared at his cock, stomach twisting at the though of having it inside him, at having his _knot_ inside. He whined again, more slick sliding out of his body. “Baby,” Harry sighed, laying down between Louis’ legs, wrapping his arms around Louis’ upper thighs to keep them still as he licked a stripe between Louis’ cheeks.

“Fuck,” Louis cried out, arching his back off the bed, hips held still by Harry. Louis whined and laced his fingers in Harry’s hair as Harry went back down, this time fucking his tongue inside of Louis. “Harry I can’t do this,” He begged. “Gonna come so soon.”

Harry fucked his tongue in again before he pulled out and mouthed at Louis’ balls. “No you’re not,” He said, tone rough and demanding.

Louis cried out as he circled his fingers at the base of his cock, refusing to allow himself to come. “Please,” Louis begged.

“Good boy,” Harry praised, licking up Louis’ cock once, before he started eating Louis’ out again, licking into him and fucking him with his tongue quickly, grip firm on Louis’ hips to keep his legs from moving.

“Harry,” Louis begged, voice rough as he held off his orgasm. “Can’t wait for my heat, need you to fuck me through it. Need your knot, please.”

Harry groaned and pulled away, sitting up so he could kiss Louis, fucking his tongue inside of Louis’ mouth and replacing his hand over Louis’ cock, squeezing the base. Louis cried out, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes as Harry buried his head in Louis’ neck and smelled him again. “So fucking sinful, babe,” Harry said. “Smell so good. Gonna fuck you.”

Louis nodded quickly, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “In me, please,” Louis begged.

“I will, babe,” Harry promised, kissing Louis again, as he gripped his cock and pushed in past Louis’ rim, not stopping until he was all the way in.

Louis let out heavy breaths, adjusting to how fucking big Harry was, bigger than any toy he’d ever put in himself, before Harry started moving again. He fucked Louis in slow, deep thrusts, slapping his hips against Louis’ as he pressed in.

“So beautiful,” Harry gasped, “Lou, wanna make you feel so good.”

Louis nodded, digging his nails into Harry’s back as he started jerking his cock. “So close, please,” Louis begged.

“Me too, fuck, baby,” Harry grunted, moving faster as he wrapped one hand around Louis’ cock to help jerk him off. “Lou, gonna come. Can I come in you? Fuck, _baby_.”

“Yes!” Louis cried. “Please, Harry _fuck_.”

Harry pumped his hips three more times before he stilled, balls deep in Louis as he came, fisting Louis’ cock through it. “Louis, come babe, come on,” Harry panted.

“Harry,” Louis cried out, shifting his hips down so Harry’s cock rubbed against his prostate again and he came, the feeling of Harry’s come slipping out of him, sending him over the edge. Harry shifted his hips, his cock relentlessly rubbing against Louis’ prostate as he cried and came, mess spilling over himself before Harry pulled out and leaned down to kiss him.

Louis kissed him back until Harry laid down next to him, one arm laying across Louis’ stomach. “Felt so good, babe. Can’t wait to see how you feel in heat.”

Louis groaned and rolled on his side so he was facing Harry. “Can’t wait to feel your knot in me.”

Harry leaned over and kissed him again. He pulled away and looked at Louis, a question written on his face. “Have you ever had anyone knot you before?”

Louis shook his head. “Never.”

“Was that your first time, ever?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Always wanted to wait.”

Harry inhaled sharply. “For the one.”

Louis swallowed and nodded again. “Have you ever gotten someone through their heat?”

Harry shook his head. “Always found it to be too intimate for it not to matter.”

“Has anyone ever helped you through rut before?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head again. “Same thing.”

Louis sighed in relief. “Okay.”

Harry smiled and kissed him again. “So we’ll both be going through this together. It’ll be new, but we’ll figure it out, okay?”

Louis nodded. “Thanks, H.”

“Get some sleep, love.”

Louis woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and he couldn’t have been happier. He was sore from the night before, but it was so pleasant that he couldn’t complain. He put on one of Harry’s jumpers and walked into the kitchen where Harry was making a full English fry up. “You’re up,” Harry said before he even walked in to the kitchen.

“I am,” Louis smiled, walking over to Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Was I that loud?”

Harry shook his head. “Could smell you.”

And yeah at first all Louis could smell was the breakfast Harry was making but now he could smell Harry even stronger than before, like his scent was everywhere, seeping in the pores of Louis’ skin. Louis took a deep breath in, inhaling Harry’s scent before he pressed a kiss to Harry’s back. If this was what it was like to just have sex with someone, not even during a heat or rut, he couldn’t imagine what those things would be like, or even more, what it would be like bonded to someone. A shiver raked through his body as he imagined it.

“Okay?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “I don’t know if this is normal,” He chuckled. “Feeling like this, being so connected to you. It’s a lot.”

Harry sighed and turned to face Louis with an expression that Louis couldn’t quite read. “It is a lot. But it’s not really normal,” He said.

“You mean like…”

“Well, it’s normal for mates. For people who bond, I guess. Just not normal for random people,” Harry said. Louis cocked an eyebrow and Harry led him to the chair at the table, where he gestured Louis to sit down. “I have to tell you something. I didn’t lie last night, I’ve never been with someone through a heat or my rut, but I _have_ been with people. And I’m not proud of it, but there were a fair amount of people. Before I moved here, Lou, I was looking for you. I was looking for my mate, and I lost myself along the way a bit. That was another part of the reason I wanted to move here, to kind of get a fresh start. But it never meant anything, with anyone. It’s all in my past, and I just want you to know that it’s only you, from here on out, for me.”

Louis startled a bit, not that he really though Harry was a virgin, alphas were more likely to sleep around than omegas were, but he couldn’t really picture Harry sleeping around, picture him with a lot of other people. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he trusted Harry. What they had was special and it was real. “Thanks for telling me,” He said. “I don’t really love the thought of you with other people, but I don’t like, hate you for it or anything.”

Harry sighed and smiled, taking Louis’ hand in both of his. “I’ve felt so stupidly guilty. Like I cheated on you, and I hadn’t even known you yet. I wish I’d kept myself for you, Lou.”

Louis smiled and shook his head. “That’s silly, H. It’s okay, really. Just nobody else from now on. Please.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Nobody else.”

It was a week later when Louis was finishing the book he was editing when he realized why he’d been so cranky all day. He was starting to get hot and fidgety, so he quickly closed his laptop and cursed, sending Harry a text.

_Come home please. Now. My place. Locking the door, so use your key._

He groaned and locked his door, something Liam had insisted on after that one time in UNI when some reckless alpha barged into their room while Louis was in heat, and Liam had to physically restrain the man before he jumped Louis. He felt slick sliding out of his hole and his cock twitched in his pants as he quickly grabbed a few water bottles and went into his room.

He rid himself of his clothes and turned the fan on high, sweat breaking out all over his body. His dick was hard, twitching against his stomach, so Louis grabbed himself and wanked quickly. It was far from satisfying, and he cried out as a wave of heat washed over him, making him borderline delirious. 

He reached under his bed for his box, digging through for his favorite dildo when he smelled Harry. “Fuck,” He cried out, dropping the toy and lying limp on his bed. Harry smelled so fucking good, and he wasn’t even in the building yet; Louis wanted to die with how desperate he was. He felt like he could come again just from Harry’s scent.

It got stronger until Louis couldn’t take it anymore, fisting his cock quickly until he came again, spurting on his body as he yelled out Harry’s name, just as the door opened.

“Shit, Louis,” He heard Harry curse before he heard the lock on the door twist and Harry was there in his room.

“Please, Harry, _please_ ,” Louis begged.

Harry was naked in record time, crawling on the bed and hovering over Louis. “Babe, you’re burning up,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ neck.

Louis whined, weak from Harry’s touch, as he kissed over Louis’ neck and face. “Now is _not_ the time to be sweet, Harry, give me your fucking knot,” Louis growled.

“Hey,” Harry said, voice full of control as he grabbed Louis’ wrists and pinned them up. “I’m going to take the edge off.”

“I already tried,” Louis nearly sobbed. “Came twice already, just at the smell of you. Need your knot.”

He didn’t know how Harry was so controlled right now when he was loosing his mind, body so empty, begging for Harry to get inside of him. He was burning with it, leg kicking out as Harry sucked on his neck, close to where a bond mark would be. “Baby,” Harry mumbled.

“Please,” Louis begged again. Louis’ eyes rolled back into his head as he got a fresh wave of Harry’s pheromones and he felt Harry’s slick cock rubbing against his hole.

“Lou,” Harry groaned, hand tightening over Louis’ wrists, which were still pinned down, pressing his cock fully inside of Louis. “So fucking good, love.”

“Yeah,” Louis cried, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes as Harry fucked him, pressing in deeply. He bent down to lick over one of Louis’ nipples, Louis arching into Harry and fighting against Harry’s hand, pinning his down. Harry finally let go of his wrists and Louis’ hands tangled in Harry’s hair and held his head close as Harry sucked and bit at his swollen nipple. “So close,” Louis panted, an overwhelming feeling of relief that he’d never felt before just so close to flooding his body.

“Louis, my good boy, _so good_ ,” Harry breathed, pressing into Louis one more time before his knot popped, swelling up at the base of his cock and locking him inside of Louis as he came, balls drawn up tight against Louis’ skin.

“Finally, fucking _yes_ ,” Louis cried, pressing down against Harry as he came again, dick spurting against his stomach as Harry kissed away his tears through it. He breathed heavily, feeling Harry still coming inside of him and for the first time in his life, he felt sated during a heat.

“Did so good, Lou,” Harry whispered, kissing over Louis’ flushed face.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, holding him close as Harry kept peppering Louis with kisses. “I’ll never be able to get through a heat alone again,” Louis mumbled.

Harry laughed and kissed him again, rolling them on their sides so they were still facing each other, Louis head pressed against Harry’s chest as Harry stayed locked inside of him. “You won’t have to.”

Louis hummed and nodded before he felt asleep, feeling full and sated and so, so happy.

When Louis woke up again, he was so wet, hips subconsciously humping the bed, and he was alone. Which was so not okay. “Harry,” He called, voice rough and broken. He was crying again, and he was so tired, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than getting Harry’s knot in him again.

“Babe,” Harry called, coming in the room, naked and half hard. Louis’ mouth watered, seeing Harry there, his cock bigger than normal, balls heavy and tight.

“Need you again,” Louis begged.

Harry nodded and made his way on to the bed, laying over Louis again. “You’ve no idea what you smell like right now,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis before he knelt up and pulled Louis’ legs over his thighs. He was leaking on the bed and on Harry’s lap as Harry pressed two fingers inside. Louis cried out, cock standing hard against his stomach as Harry easily slid his fingers in and out of Louis. “Drive me crazy like this, can’t wait to knot you again.”

Louis nodded, “Please,” He asked again.

Harry knelt up and slid inside of Louis again, gripping his hips tightly as he pressed inside of him at a fast pace, pulling Louis’ hips into him with every thrust. Louis felt absolutely out of control, hot all over and needy with it, crying and babbling as Harry took care of him. Harry leaned over him again, gripping Louis around his back and pulling him up into Harry’s lap. “Louis, shit,” Harry gasped, pulling Louis down on him hard as he turned so his back was against the wall and Louis was on his lap as Harry fucked up one more time and Louis cried as Harry’s knot began to swell up.

Louis bit Harry’s neck as he came again, Harry’s knot filling him up as Louis’ came all over his stomach, smearing on to Harry’s. Harry held his hips tightly as Louis shook through it, collapsing against Harry. “Harry,” Louis sighed, nuzzling Harry’s neck.

“Babe you have to drink something,” Harry said, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back. He leaned over to grab a bottle of water, his knot tugging at Louis’ hole, making him hiss in discomfort. “Shit, sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry said, rubbing his hand down Louis’ back, letting his thumb trace over Louis’ stretched out rim.

“Oh fuck,” Louis gasped, breathing harshly as Harry tried to soothe him.

“Drink,” Harry said again.

Louis tensed up as Harry’s cockhead rubbed against his prostate, and holy shit, he could feel Harry’s come moving inside of him. “Harry,” Louis gasped, shifting down on Harry’s cock as he wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling himself off quickly and he came again, Harry’s hands tight on his hips as he did so.

“Baby, drink,” Harry said.

Louis shook his head, a slight movement as he tried to catch his breath again.

Harry gripped Louis’ face in his hands and pulled away, looking into Louis’ eyes before he spoke again. “Drink,” He said a final time, this time in his alpha voice.

Louis whined and opened his mouth as Harry held the bottle of water for him. He drank it all, unaware of how thirsty he was before. Harry rubbed his back as he drank it, then rubbed his sides as Louis laid against him. “Thanks,” He sighed.

Harry kissed his forehead and held him tightly as Louis drifted in and out of sleep until he suddenly felt Harry’s knot go down, and Harry slipped out of him.

Louis groaned as he felt empty and needy again. “Harry,” He whined.

“You need to eat, love. Eat, and then we’ll go again,” Harry said. “Can’t have you passing out on me.”

Louis sighed in frustration but he knew there was no point in arguing with Harry about it, so he gave in.

Louis woke up on the fifth day of his heat in Harry’s arms, a disgusting amount of come on them and the bed, but he finally felt better, not like he was going to die if Harry’s knot wasn’t in him. He wrapped himself around Harry tightly and cuddled him until Harry woke up, somewhat abruptly.

“What is it? Need another round?” He asked.

Louis shook his head and kissed Harry’s chest. “My heat’s done.”

“Oh,” Harry sighed, relaxing into the bed. “You feeling okay?”

Louis nodded, hugging Harry tighter. “I need a shower.”

“Okay, love, I’ll clean up while you’re in there,” Harry yawned.

Louis sat up and hesitated. “Can you shower with me?” His voice came out small and unsure, so much that Harry sat up in the bed quickly.

He nodded, taking Louis’ hand in his. “What’s wrong?”

Louis blushed trying to hide his face from Harry’s. “This is really embarrassing, but like after my heat, I get really clingy. Obsessively so. Liam usually comes around and cuddles me, but I hoped- maybe you’d do it.”

Louis felt a sense of calm wash over him as he looked up at Harry, who had a soft smile on his face. He stood up and pulled Louis into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Why were you embarrassed to tell me that?”

Louis shrugged. “I get super insecure like all day and usually I cook for you and take care of you and it’s weird to ask you to take care of me.”

“Louis,” Harry said firmly. “Babe, I want nothing more that to take care of you. To provide for you, and always be there for you. I want to take care of you, okay? We’re going to shower, and then throw the sheets in the wash, then sit on the couch and cuddle and watch movies all day, alright?”

Louis nodded, leaning up to kiss Harry softly. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled at him and kissed his forehead before he ushered Louis into the bathroom. He ran the water, testing its temperature before he turned the shower on and he stepped inside behind Louis. The water felt so good, pulsating his sore muscles from his intense heat. Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ back, rubbing his hands into the sore muscles, working over them before he ran his hand down to run between Louis’ bum. Louis hissed as Harry dipped his fingers inside, lightly pulling out the mess inside of him, cleaning him out as he kissed the back of Louis’ neck softly. He ran his hands back up Louis’ body and scrubbed Louis’ body down gently, working over the dried mess on Louis’s stomach and chest, down between his thighs, and back up again.

Louis went completely lax as Harry washed his entire body and then his hair, peppering soft kisses down his body along the way. By the time Harry was done, his legs felt rubbery and he wasn’t sure he could move, but luckily Harry seemed to understand and carried him out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his body and drying him off on the chair in the corner of his room.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry said, kissing the top of Louis’ head before he slid on a clean pair of pants and pulled the sheets off the bed and grabbed the towels on the floor and went to throw them in the washer.

Louis’ eyelids grew heavy as he listened to Harry humming in the laundry room, before he came back in Louis’ bedroom. He shifted through Louis’ dresser until he found some clothes and he helped Louis slip them on.

Harry held Louis’ hand as they walked into the living room and Harry grabbed a blanket to wrap it around them as they laid on the couch.

Louis drifted in and out of sleep all day, head resting on Harry’s lap as Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, soothing him and comforting him as he needed. Harry ordered food and made sure Louis ate, while they spent the day doing nothing.

The next week, Louis finished editing his current book and Harry finalized the beta app he’d ben working on, so Harry decided to talk Louis out to a nice dinner to celebrate, and then they’d meet up with Liam, Sophia, Niall and Heather. Louis couldn’t resist, he loved hanging out with his friends when he had a boyfriend; he felt less like a fifth wheel, and more like a group of adults who had their shit together in life.

Ever since his heat, Louis had been feeling extra full of himself, more like he belonged to someone and more confident, so when he dressed in skinny jeans and a low scoop neck shirt for the night, he felt _sexy_.

Harry must have thought so too because he picked Louis up on time, but they ended making out on Louis’ couch for almost half an hour, making them spectacularly late to their dinner, not that Louis really minded.

“It’s been a good week for us, babe,” Harry smiled, clinking their glasses of wine together.

Louis nodded. “So proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too,” Harry grinned.

The waiter came and brought them their dinner, which they ate quietly. When they finished, Harry paid the bill and they walked down the street to the bar where they were meeting everyone.

They showed their ID’s to get in and quickly found their group of friends, Niall dancing rather intimately with Heather, and Liam at a table with his arm around Sophia. “Hi,” Louis grinned at them, giving Liam and Sophia both hugs. It had been so long since he’d really got to spend time with them, too wrapped up and busy with Harry, he’d almost forgotten how much he loved them.

“You look good, mate,” Liam said.

“Thanks,” Louis blushed. “I’m going to say hi to Niall really quickly.”

He pushed his way through the crowd until he spotted Niall with his arms wrapped tightly around Heather’s waist, kissing her neck. His nose wrinkled a bit as he bumped into Niall on purpose. “Louis!” He grinned. “Nice to see you again.”

Louis rolled his eyes but grinned. “You too Nialler. Hi, Heather.”

She smiled at him, “Hi, Lou. Nice to see you looking so… happy.”

“Oi! I’m always happy!” He argued.

She laughed and shook her head as they started dancing again, this time with Louis joining them. It had been _so_ long since he’d been out with his friends, dancing at a club, and he forgot how intoxicated it made him feel. He felt the music thrumming through his veins, a light sweat starting to break out over his body as he bumped into strangers.

He hadn’t even had a drink yet, so when a firm pair of hands gripped his waist, hands that definitely did not belong to Harry, his eyes flashed open and he stopped moving.

“Hi there, pretty,” A voice murmured in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine but not in the good way.

He tried to shift out of the embrace but the alpha’s hands were too tight on his hips. “I’m not interested,” He said.

The arms spun him around so they were facing each other and he pulled Louis closer to him so their bodies were pressed together and Louis could feel the unmistakable outline of his cock. “You haven’t even seen me, pup.”

Anger flashed throughout his body, “ _Don’t_ call me that,” He said, attempting to shove the man away.

The man’s nose flared and his jaw clenched. “Little old _bitches_ like you shouldn’t be so picky when they’re unmated. Someone ought to put you in your place.”

Louis found it hard to ignore the commanding alpha tone in his voice, even though he didn’t even know this man. “I’m not-”

“No wonder you’re not mated,” The man spat, fingernails digging into the skin over Louis’ hips. He winced in pain at the unwelcome intrusion. “You should be begging for me on your knees-”

“What the _fuck_ is going on,” Louis heard, before he smelled Harry, and his whole body relaxed.

Harry gripped his waist and shoved the man off Louis so hard that he fell on the ground. “Harry,” Louis whimpered, trying to claw his way into Harry’s arms.

Harry held him firmly, but kept Louis behind him as the other alpha jumped up and got in Harry’s face. “The hell is your problem? Just trying to teach this little _bitch_ some manners.”

For the first time, Louis could smell the anger rolling off of Harry, something so intimidating that he almost cowered right there on the floor, a circle of people watching them. “Looks, like _you’re_ the one who needs some manners! Why don’t you fuck off,” Harry growled.

“Or what?” The man snarled. “He’s not mated, clearly nobody want’s him-”

Louis didn’t actually see Harry swing his fist, but he heard the crunch. He smelled blood as the other alpha stood up and took a swing at Harry, but he missed. Harry shoved him down again before a growl escaped from his throat. “He’s mine, so mind your own fucking business and show some respect. It’s not wonder that _you’re_ not mated,” Harry nearly snarled.

The other alpha stood up, holding his bleeding nose as he glared at Harry. “You haven’t mated him either so say what you want, but that speaks for itself.”

“I’m in love with him, you fucking prick, not that it’s any of your business!” Harry yelled, grabbing the man by the back of his neck and dragging him outside. “You better hope you never see me again.”

Louis watched Harry throw him on the ground before he searched the crowd, making eye contact with Louis and walking over to him. “Come here,” He murmured, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him away from everyone’s eyes on them. He led Louis into the hallway by the bathrooms, where he pressed Louis against the wall and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Louis’ neck and scenting him.

Immediately, he calmed Louis’ shaking body, running his hands up and down Louis’ sides.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, nose rubbing along Louis’ neck.

Louis nodded.

“Words, love. Please,” Harry said.

Louis took a minute to find his voice, still a bit in shock. “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t thank me. You were scared, babe. I could smell it. And it took me a minute to find you, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been right there with you.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and shook his head. “Not your fault. You were still right there when I needed you.”

Harry didn’t respond, but kissed Louis’ neck and took Louis’ hand in his, pulling him back out into the room, crowded with dancing bodies again.

“Louis,” Liam called walking up to them. Louis could feel the sense of urgency and anger coming off him. “Hey, are you okay?” Liam asked, pulling Louis from Harry’s hands.

“Yeah,” Louis said.

“Don’t,” Harry snarled, hand gripping Louis’ waist again and Louis could still feel the anger rolling off him. He turned and looked at Harry who was borderline glaring at Liam, which was definitely a first.

“Hey,” Louis said softly, hugging Harry. “It’s okay, it’s just Liam.”

“I know just- I need to get you home because I’m not okay right now and I don’t want to do something stupid,” Harry said.

“Okay, let’s go,” Louis promised. “We’ll see you guys later.”

Harry pulled him out of the club and held his hand tightly as they walked back down the street to the car. Harry drove back to the apartment complex quietly, his hand resting heavily on Louis’ knee.

Louis followed Harry inside of his apartment, sitting down next to Harry when he fell on the couch. “Hey,” Louis said quietly, combing his finger through Harry’s hair.

Harry sighed and caught Louis’ wrist, breathing in his scent. “Has this ever happened before?”

“What, an alpha hitting on me?” Louis asked.

“An asshole forcing himself on you,” Harry clarified.

Louis shrugged. “A few times. Liam’s always been right there to protect me though.”

Harry closed his eyes. “I’ll have to apologize to him tomorrow.”

“Harry-”

“You know that I’m in love with you, right?” Harry asked.

Louis felt his stomach clench because yes he did know that, but they’d never said it before, and it still made him want to cry tears of happiness. He nodded. “I know. And I love you too.”

Harry sighed and leaned over to kiss Louis, straddling him and gripping Louis’ face in his hands. Louis kissed him back, tried to keep up with him, but Harry was aggressive and on a mission. Louis didn’t realize what it was until Harry was sucking on his neck, running his teeth over the spot where his bond mark would be, nipping at it harshly.

“Harry,” He said, pushing Harry away. “You don’t need to bond me to prove a point.”

“I’m not, I-”

“You are,” Louis cut him off. “H, I know you love me. And I know this will happen for us, but I don’t want it to be like this. Not when you’re hardly _you_ , and you feel like you have something to prove.”

Harry sighed and fell on the couch beside Louis, his hands covering his face. “Did I really growl at Liam?”

Louis chuckled. “Basically.”

“I’ve never felt that angry and out of control before,” Harry whispered.

“Hey,” Louis sighed, crawling into Harry’s lap and pressing his lips to Harry’s neck, trying to comfort him. “It’s okay. This is new for both of us. You did pretty well, it you ask me. I’ve seen Liam and Niall do a lot worse when someone came on to Sophia or Heather.”

“I wanted to rip his throat out,” Harry said argumentatively.

“And yet, you didn’t,” Louis countered.

Harry sighed. “Am I always going to be this crazy when it coms to you?”

“I hope so,” Louis smiled softly.

Harry took in a deep breath before he let it out, one hand wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist and the other cupping the back of his neck as Louis continued to press soft kiss there. “Stay here tonight. Please,” He tacked on at the end, though his voice left no room for Louis to disobey. Not that he ever would.

“Obviously,” Louis smiled.

Harry’s mood was still off the next day; he kept Louis close to him, always a hand protectively resting on his thigh, or hip, or neck. Louis cuddled into him, completely lax and open so Harry could scent him as much as he wanted, until Louis couldn’t differentiate them anymore.

He did send a text apologizing to Liam, who gave an immediate understanding response, before he turned his phone off and buried his face into Louis’ neck again.

They spent the weekend like that, completely locked up in Harry’s apartment, Louis letting Harry mark him up everywhere but the special place on his neck.

When it was time for Harry to go in to the office on Monday, he reluctantly left Louis with a kiss before he said, “Stay inside until I get home,” and though it was gentle, it was an order.

He left before Louis could process what had just happened, so he sat around and looked through the list of books that had been sent to him to be edited, picking out the one that sounded most interesting to him before he got to work.

He worked through most of the day, only taking a break to get dinner going, working up until he caught Harry’s unmistakable scent. He closed his laptop and went into the kitchen, giving dinner another stir before Harry walked in.

He smiled when he saw Louis, immediately wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him in for a hug. “Hi, love,” He sighed.

Louis melted into it. “Hey. How was your day?”

“Long,” Harry mumbled. “Just wanted to get back to you all day.”

Louis sighed, putting their plates out and bringing dinner to the table where they sat and ate quietly. Louis waited until they were done, before he caught Harry’s attention. “How long are you going to be like this?”

“What?” Harry asked, caught off guard.

Louis took a deep breath and tried not to look angry. “Shacking up in the house? Not letting me leave when you’re not here?”

“Louis, no-”

“Did you even realize what you did this morning?” Louis cut him off. “I mean, shit Harry, I know you had some animalistic desire to claim me all weekend but not letting me leave the house? That’s so fucked, H.”

“You don’t get it,” Harry said, somehow looking both defeated and resilient. “I knew shit like that happened, that omegas were always objectified and hit on but he wouldn’t back off when you told him too and I could _feel it_ , Louis. We’re not bonded and I could feel how scared you were. And the thought of that happening to you when I’m not around? Has been driving me fucking crazy since the minute we left the club. I’m scared to death that something will happen when you’re alone, because it happens all the damn time. Do you watch the news? I can’t ever see your name and face up there, missing or God forbid, raped and murdered because I wasn’t there! I saw how close it was to happening and that wasn’t the first time. So I’m sorry if I seem like a possessive dick, I’m just scared to death of losing you, because without a bond mark on your neck, alphas like the one at the club are going to keep harassing you and it makes me sick to even think about it.”

“I know,” Louis said, much softer. “I know it was scary for you, but you can’t let one asshole mess with you that much. I’ve made it this far, yeah?”

“You’ve always had Liam there, but he’s bonded now,” Harry said.

“Maybe you should tell him that,” Louis chuckled. “Sometimes I think he forgets that he is. He worries about me too much.”

Harry cracked a smile. “Hard not to worry about you.”

“What do you think it’ll be like? Bonding?” Louis asked.

Harry took Louis’ hand in his and kissed it. “I don’t know. I’m already so in tuned to you, I can’t imagine what it’ll be like for it to be stronger. I’ve heard the sex is amazing,” He joked.

Louis only cracked a half smile. “Do you… Do you want kids?” 

“Hey,” Harry said, forcing Louis to meet his eyes. “You know that I do.”

“Can I ask you a really serious question?” Louis asked.

“Can we go to bed first, please? It’s more comfortable and I just want to hold you,” Harry said.

Louis nodded and let Harry lead him to his room where they laid on the bed, Louis with his head resting on Harry’s chest, Harry’s arm around him and Louis breathing steadily.

“Ask away,” Harry said.

Louis took a deep breath. “Do you think you’re scared to bond, because your parents broke theirs?”

Harry tensed up, taking several breaths before he spoke quietly. “I think I am, a little. I saw what it did to both of them and it was scary. And seeing it happen just made me aware that it was possible and I don’t ever want that to happen.”

“I could tell,” Louis whispered. “I know it bothers you. And I just need you to know that I’m all in. You’re it for me, and whenever you’re ready, so am I. And I’m not going anywhere. Ever.”

Harry sighed. “Just know that when I do it, I’m going to mean it. It’s not going to be in the heat of the moment, or to prove a point, or for any reason other than the fact that I love you, and I want you forever, and I want you to be mine.”

Louis tried not to think too much about the fact that Harry said ‘when’ and not ‘if’ which guaranteed it happening. He nodded, letting himself rest on Harry’s chest, thinking about the day when Harry finally bit him and claimed him forever.

It had been just over two months from The Incident at the club, as Louis started calling it, when Harry caught him off guard during breakfast on a Saturday. “Do you want to move in with me?” He asked.

Louis nearly choked on his orange juice. “What?”

“I mean… you pretty much live here anyway? You haven’t even been to your place in weeks,” Harry said.

Louis was about to argue when he realized Harry was right. He hadn’t stepped foot in his apartment in weeks, and that was only to grab the last of his clothes that weren’t already at Harry’s. “I guess I am paying rent for a place I’m not using,” Louis said.

Harry nodded. “We’ll go see the landlord today.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at him. “Been thinking about this a lot, have you?”

Harry shrugged. “Haven’t you?”

And honestly, Louis really hadn’t. Not like officially living together. Not that he didn’t want to, it just seemed so big, and Harry still hadn’t bonded him. But this was definitely a step closer to that. “Yeah, let’s go see him.”

With help from Liam and Niall, Louis’ apartment was empty the next Saturday, most of his things given away, the rest of it moved into Harry’s apartment. The second bedroom was currently more like their storage unit rather than a guest room, but it would have to do for now.

And nothing really changed after that. Louis took a little more liberty buying things for their place, knick knacks to decorate and framed pictures of he and Harry to hang on the walls, but Louis still worked from the house while Harry went into the office. He still made dinner and cleaned up after both of them and it was so achingly natural for him, never in his life had he wanted to be bonded and to start a family, more than he did now.

Two weeks after Louis moved in, they had a house warming dinner with Liam and Sophia, and Niall and Heather. Louis cooked his favorite meal for everyone and they all talked and laughed over dinner, until Liam stood up and got everyone’s attention as they all finished eating.

“So, everyone, Sophia and I have some news,” He said.

“Shut up,” Louis gasped, just as Liam grinned.

“Sophia’s pregnant.”

“No way!” Louis yelled, jumping up and hugging them both at the same time.

Niall laughed and clapped Liam on the back, while Harry grinned and congratulated them both. Louis shared a silent look with Heather, one so subtle that only the two omegas would catch it; one full of love and excitement, but also jealousy and longing.

They all moved into the living room where they found out Sophia was already almost four months into her pregnancy. They talked about the details; no they weren’t finding out the sex of the baby, yes they were very excited, no they didn’t seem quite ready yet.

It was overall a very fun conversation, but by the end of the night, Louis was ready for everyone to leave so he could collect his thoughts and be alone with Harry; he was in a bit of a grumpy mood and he didn’t quite know why.

When they all left, Harry sighed and sat down next to Louis, resting his hand on Louis’ thigh. “You okay?”

Louis shrugged.

“Lou, what’s the matter?” Harry asked.

“Just irritable,” Louis mumbled.

“Are you jealous?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged again.

“Louis,” Harry growled.

“I don’t know! A little, I guess,” Louis gave in.

Harry sighed, before he shook his head and turned to straddle Louis on the couch. He leaned in and kissed Louis, tongue easily slipping into his mouth, hands going up to cup Louis’ neck and brush his thumbs against Louis’ jaw. He pulled away and kissed down across Louis’ cheek down to his neck and to whisper in his ear. “You have no idea, do you?” Harry asked.

“What?” Louis asked, eyes closed as Harry’s scent washed over him.

“How much I fucking love you,” Harry mumbled, kissing down Louis’ throat. Louis let out a soft noise, letting Harry continue. “What I have in store for you tonight.”

“Hm?” Louis hummed.

“Been planning it for weeks, love. Can’t believe you don’t know,” Harry whispered, sucking on Louis’ neck. Louis groaned and pressed his hips up into Harry’s, feeling completely helpless with the way Harry was all over him.

“What is it?” He finally mumbled.

He opened his eyes to see Harry grinning at him, eyes shining. “Come on,” He said, pulling Louis off the couch and into their bedroom.

He locked the door and walked Louis over to the bed, laying him down so Harry could straddle him again. “I love you,” Harry said, kissing Louis’ cheek, his nose, his mouth. “So much, babe, you don’t even know.”

Louis nodded. “I do. Love you too,” He said, hands resting on Harry’s hips.

Harry shook his head and stripped Louis of his clothes, completely disorienting him enough that he didn’t even see Harry getting naked himself. He could feel the slick leaking out of his hole under Harry’s intense gaze, something he’d never seen before written across Harry’s face.

Harry was laying on top of him again before he could decipher what it was, hips straddling Louis’ waist. “Want you to know,” Harry mumbled.

Louis groaned in frustration and fisted his fingers in Harry’s hair. “Know what?”

“How much I love you, Lou. How much I want you. All the fucking time,” Harry said.

Louis was about to say something, but Harry latched his lips on to _that_ spot on his neck, the one he had been so careful about avoiding since he tried to bond Louis after the club that night. Before Louis could prepare himself for it, Harry was biting his neck, teeth sinking in and Louis had that strange feeling that he was floating. He could feel Harry’s body on top of him, could feel the press of his skin, but suddenly he could _feel_ it. He could feel Harry’s love, his emotions, everything Harry was experiencing at the exact same moment. It was overwhelming.

Harry pulled his teeth out and Louis was suddenly brought back to himself, hyper aware of Harry’s hot body pressed against his, and his fingers digging into Harry’s sides.

Harry pressed his tongue over the sore spot on Louis’ neck, the spot he’d spent his whole life waiting to have marked up. It felt unreal.

It was so much more than he imagined. He’d been connected to Liam before in the past, more so than was normal, but this was a whole new level. He could feel Harry’s arousal, his love, his slight hesitance, his desperation, everything.

“Do you feel it, now?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis nodded. “It’s- it’s so much,” He breathed.

They laid there like that, Harry hovering over Louis, licking and kissing over the bond mark on his neck, Louis running his fingers up and down Harry’s back. They stayed like that until Louis recognized another familiar feeling. _Oh_.

Harry chuckled. “Could smell it earlier today, in the middle of dinner. Took you long enough.”

“That’s my- that’s-”

Harry nodded. “Wanted to bond you before we went into it. I’ve been feeling my rut for a few days, and I know you were close to heat. Figured bonding you would spark it all too.”

Louis nodded, the familiar itch under his skin already starting. It was all too much. The emotional connection with Harry was enough to have him leaking for a week, combined with his heat and now that he mentioned it, Louis could smell Harry’s rut, could feel the desperation in Harry starting to take over.

“Love you,” Louis said, sighing when Harry knelt between his legs and pressed two fingers inside of him.

“Fucking hell, Louis, you smell unreal,” Harry groaned.

Louis could see the green in his eyes getting smaller as his pupils grew and he didn’t know how mates survived through their common rut and heat period, when neither of them was coherent enough to care for both of them.

As of now, he was past the point of caring. His heat was getting stronger by the minute, his hole loosening up and the slick slipping down his thighs.

Harry cursed again and before he was prepared for it, Louis felt Harry’s cock pressing into his hole. “Harry,” He whined, arching into it, trying to get Harry deeper, the slight pain of the stretch very welcome.

When Louis met Harry’s eyes, he knew that he was gone and he thought he must look similar. Harry started fucking his hips in a brutal pace, one he’d never used before on Louis. It was so much, so intense that he almost couldn’t breathe with how good it felt. He could sense through the bond Harry’s need to knot him, and it was so much like the need that Louis felt to have his knot.

“Baby,” Harry grunted, hands gripping Louis’ hips, surely leaving bruises, but he didn’t care.

Harry latched on to his neck again, teeth running over the fresh spot they’d just made, sucking harshly as he continued to fuck Louis. It was so good that Louis didn’t realize he was crying until Harry gave one particularly hard thrust and his knot popped, locking him inside of Louis. Harry groaned into Louis’ neck, then pulled away to thumb at his tears. “Harry,” Louis breathed quietly.

Harry gripped Louis’ hard cock and with one press to the head, as the same time he shifted inside against Louis, he was coming with a loud shout, tears spilling down his face and Harry worked him through it.

He heard Harry whispering in his ear, but he didn’t know what Harry was saying until Harry propped himself up on his shoulders, still lying over Louis, and gripped Louis’ face in both of his hands. “Listen to me,” He growled. The tone in his voice was so strong, stronger than it ever had been before. Louis couldn’t disobey even if he wanted to. “Breathe.”

It was then that he realized that he’d stopped breathing, body still completely tense with his recent orgasm, too tired to think about anything else.

He took a deep breath in, sighing when the air filled his lungs.

He met Harry’s eyes again, still mostly black, only a small rim of green visible around them. “There we go,” Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis and shifting them so they were both on their sides, Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist, as Harry stayed locked inside of him. “Alright?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Stay.”

“I’m not leaving,” Harry promised.

Louis sighed as Harry kissed his bond mark again, before he drifted off into sleep.

When Louis woke up again, Harry was still asleep, though he was sweating just as much as Louis was. His cock had slipped out of Louis, but it was still nestled between his legs, and he was so hard, so big that Louis started dripping immediately. Harry groaned in his sleep, fucking his hips against Louis’ bum.

“Harry,” He whined, shifting down on Harry’s dick. “Wake up.”

Harry groaned again, hugging Louis closer to him.

The head of Harry’s cock caught on Louis’ rim and he cried out, fingernails digging into Harry’s skin. “Harry, _please_ ,” Louis begged, body aching with need.

Harry’s eyes snapped open, focusing on Louis in front of him, before he ran his fingers over Louis’ face and neck. He inhaled deeply and his whole body shuddered. “Smell incredible, Lou,” He groaned. Louis whined and Harry gripped his thigh and propped it up so he could slide inside of Louis again. “Baby, fuck,” Harry groaned.

“Yeah,” Louis gasped, pressing his hips down against Harry.

“Turn around,” Harry demanded, nearly flipping Louis over on his own, so Louis’ back was against his chest.

Louis sighed when Harry slipped back in, at an angle that let him go deeper with each thrust. Harry still had both arms wrapped around Louis, the one trapped under Louis’ body playing with his nipple, tugging on it and digging his nail in each time Louis gasped for it.

His other hand rested over Louis hip as he started dragging his hand over Louis’ cock, fingers roughly tracing the veins and the ridge at the tip. “Harry,” Louis panted, hand covering Harry’s over his cock as they worked to bring him over.

“Come,” Harry growled, nose pressed into the back of Louis’ neck.

Louis cried out loudly, yelling Harry’s name as he came on his stomach. Just as he was coming down from it, Harry cursed and dug his fingers into Louis’ hips as he started coming and his knot began to swell inside of Louis again.

“Shit,” Louis cried, another orgasm racking through his body as he came dry, cock spurting painfully against his stomach, achingly red and hard. He was tense as he came, his hole locked tightly around Harry’s knot and his cock working pathetically to find release. “Harry,” He begged, unable to relax or calm his body.

“My good boy,” Harry mumbled, his hand dragging over Louis’ dick again.

“I can’t,” Louis panted.

“You can,” Harry said, shifting his hips so his cockhead rubbed against Louis’ prostate. “You have to, Lou.”

Louis felt a wave of calmness wash over him, all from Harry through their bond. Harry pressed one thumb into Louis’ bond mark, before he pressed into Louis’ prostate again and used his other hand to thumb over Louis’ slick red tip. “Fuck,” Louis breathed, another orgasm rippling through his whole body, tensing him up before he fell slack against Harry, body feeling like jelly.

He must have passed out, but not for long, because he opened his eyes, feeling Harry’s hands rubbing all over his body, his stomach and chest. “There we go,” He mumbled into Louis’ ear. “Come back, love, it’s alright.”

Louis groaned, Harry’s knot still locked firmly inside of him, as he let one hand find Harry’s, lacing their fingers together and resting over his body. “Feel so good right now,” Louis mumbled, words feeling heavy on his tongue.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, shifting slightly so he could feel Harry’s knot and the mess he was making inside of Louis’ body. “Perfect.”

“Need to get some food in you. Can’t have you passing out any more. Still have three days to go,” Harry said.

Louis groaned at the thought of it, but gave in when Harry forced him to eat.

When Louis woke up on the last day of his heat, he somehow felt more disgusting than he ever had, but also more sated and content than he ever had. His last heat was incredible, having Harry there to get him through it, but Harry had still been in control and slightly cautions.

Harry was anything but that past few days. When strong waves of his rut took over, he fucked Louis harder than each previous time, littering him with bruises and bite marks.

That morning, though, he felt a sense of calm that he’d never felt before. Harry tightened his arms around Louis, and he smiled, rolling over to face Harry.

The bed was disgusting, obscene amounts of sweat and come dried on to the sheets, but when Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Louis, none of that mattered. Louis smiled back and reached a hand up to brush Harry’s hair out of his face. “Hi,” He whispered, not wanting to break their little bubble.

“Hi, love,” Harry said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

“So good,” Louis sighed. “You?”

“Same,” Harry chuckled.

“Feel gross though,” Louis mumbled.

Harry groaned. “Me too. Let’s shower, then throw the sheets in the wash?”

Louis nodded, sitting up, for the first time, being able to focus on the ache in his body; it’s felt good though. He felt claimed.

He followed Harry into the bathroom, where he watched Harry start to run the water for a bath. The size of Harry’s bathtub alone was enough to convince Louis to move in, considering the tub at his old apartment was so small, he could hardly fit in it. Harry’s apartment had all the upgrades Louis’ didn’t, including the massive corner tub.

“Sit,” Harry said, helping Louis into the tub. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked out of the room and Louis heard him stripping the sheets, then the water pressure in the tub slowed down as Harry ran the wash machine.

Louis let his head rest against the back of the tub, his muscles seeming to melt into the water.

“Up,” Harry said quietly.

Louis moved up in the tub so Harry could sit behind him, water filling up around them as Louis relaxed into Harry’s chest. They sat there like that, Harry running his hands over Louis’ body, comforting him, kissing his neck, the back of his head, the bond mark. Louis nearly dozed off, listening to Harry’s heartbeat, body completely lax.

Harry scrubbed his body clean for him, wiped down his chest and stomach, before he nudged Louis to sit up. He groaned, but ended up sitting across Harry’s knees so Harry could easily slip his fingers inside of Louis and clean him out. If he wasn’t recovering from the most intense heat of his life, he probably would have gotten hard, but for now, it just felt good to have Harry taking care of him.

Harry proceeded to wash Louis’ hair and loosely scrub over Louis’ cock, cleaning him thoroughly before he quickly cleaned himself up and pulled the drain to let the water empty.

Louis let Harry guide him to the bedroom where they both quickly got dressed and went into their living room, where Louis sat on the couch and Harry went to grab them a blanket.

Louis put on old reruns of Breaking Bad, while Harry ordered basically the whole menu from their favorite Thai place. They spent the day like that, lounging around and Harry cuddling Louis just how he liked to be after a heat.

Louis wanted to tell Liam and Niall about bonding with Harry, but he also wanted to enjoy having the day to themselves, to get used to everything. The bond mark on his neck was throbbing, the cuts from Harry’s teeth healing, but it went so much deeper than that.

At first it was hard to decipher Harry’s feelings from his own. They were so similar, all mixed in, all so overwhelming that he couldn’t sort them out. But as the day went on it was easier pick out Harry’s emotions and how they differed from his own. While Louis was feeling happy and content and sated, Harry was also happy, but he was radiating sense of protectiveness, borderline possessive of Louis. Not that he minded. When they fell asleep that night, Louis tangled in Harry’s arms, he drifted of the most comfortable he’d ever been.

Two months had passed since Harry and Louis bonded, and it was all more than Louis had dreamed it would be. It was intense, but he understood what Liam and Niall had gone through and how it had changed them, and he was experiencing it himself.

The first month, he and Harry hardly left their apartment. The sex was unbelievable, the intimacy was better than before, and the time they spent getting acquainted with each other as mates was an experience neither of them wanted to rush.

Each time Harry fucked him, Louis could feel their bond get stronger. Every time Harry held him afterwards for hours upon hours, it grew. Every time Harry looked at him, Louis felt like Harry was looking right into his soul. And it was _amazing_.

Liam and Niall gave them their time, but after a month had passed, they started dragging Harry and Louis out again, though with Sophia being pregnant and Harry and Louis being too high of each other to get drunk, their nights at the club became less appealing, so they opted for dinner dates and game nights, occasionally giving in to Liam’s Marvel obsession and forgoing games for a movie.

It was all so easy, so happy, so blissful, Louis should have expected something to go wrong.

And okay, maybe he was being a bit overdramatic about it, but he woke up sick and he’d never been a humble patient, so when Harry apologized profusely about an appointment that he absolutely couldn’t miss for a few hours that afternoon, that he had Liam and Sophia coming over to care for him in the mean time, he was still bitter.

“He left me,” Louis croaked, clutching his rumbling stomach as he laid on Harry’s side of the bed.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Mate, he’ll be gone for two hours.”

“I’m dying, Liam. Actually dying,” Louis said, glaring at his unsympathetic friend.

“You’ve got a stomach bug,” Liam said flatly, as Sophia walked in with a bottle of water, her baby bump very noticeable.

Another wave of nausea washed over him. “Fuck,” He groaned, running into the bathroom where he dry heaved into the toilet. “Dying,” He said again as he walked back over to the bed.

Liam sighed and shook his head. “It’ll be gone in 24 hours,” He said.

Louis groaned and looked at the clock. “But it’s only been two hours!”

“Try to get some rest,” Liam said, patting his forehead before he led Sophia out of the bedroom.

When Louis woke up again, he could hear the sound of typing on a laptop next to him in the bed. He rolled over, smiling when he saw Harry. “You came back,” He sighed.

Harry sighed. “Of course I came back, love. I live here.”

Louis pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes. “And I’ve got the love of my life, lying at home, on his deathbed, spectacularly ill.”

Louis smiled. “Better.”

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, running his hand over Louis’ forehead.

“Actually I feel fine,” Louis shrugged. “Not sick or nauseated anymore.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Maybe you just ate something bad?”

“Probably,” Louis nodded. “I’m actually hungry.”

Harry nodded and kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you shower, I’ll get some soup going for you.”

By the time Louis got downstairs, the smell of Harry’s homemade chicken noodle soup was permeating the whole downstairs. Louis took a deep breath in as he sat down in the chair.

Harry turned to look at him and chuckled. “Comfortable?”

“Very,” Louis grinned, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

“Are you wearing anything that’s yours?” Harry raised an eyebrow as he stirred the soup.

Louis looked down at the too-long sweatpants and the oversized hoodie he was wearing. “What’s yours is mine, right?”

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes as he reached for two bowls and poured some soup into each of them.

He sat next to Louis, occasionally running his hand over Louis’ back or through his hair as they ate their soup, Louis more slowly than normal. “Take it easy,” Harry reminded him. Louis made eye contact as he lifted the bowl to his mouth and drank the rest of the broth in one gulp.

Harry shook his head. “Don’t expect me to take care of you when you’re throwing up again tonight.”

Of course, when Louis woke up Harry because he was vomiting over the toilet in the middle of the night, he was right there, rubbing Louis’ back and scratching at his neck soothingly while Louis emptied his stomach. It was so intense, Harry winced with how violently Louis’ was ill.

“H,” Louis breathed, wiping his face. His face was red, eyes puffy and cheeks streaked with tears.

“Baby,” Harry sighed, pulling Louis into his lap. “Try to rest.”

“Throat burns,” Louis whimpered.

Harry picked Louis up and brought him back to bed, leaving to get some water to soothe Louis’ throat. “Sip it,” He said, crawling back into bed and pulling Louis into his arms. “If you’re still like this tomorrow, we’re going to the doctor.”

Louis nodded, leaning his head against Harry’s neck, tilting his nose to breathe in Harry’s scent, calmness washing over him as he drifted back to sleep.

They were up most of the night, so when Harry called the doctor first thing in the morning to make an appointment, they were able to squeeze Louis in for later that morning. He let Louis nap, not allowing him to eat anything until they got to the doctor, no matter how hungry he was or how badly Louis wanted pancakes.

“Louis,” Dr. Marshall said, walking into the room and shaking Louis and Harry’s hands.

“Hello,” Louis said quietly, Harry’s hoodie still drowning him.

“What’s going on today?” He asked.

Louis sighed and leaned up against Harry. “He’s been throwing up,” Harry answered for him. “On and off. He was hungry yesterday and ate some soup. We were up all night last night. He’s still hungry but I’m worried that he can’t keep anything down and I don’t want him to get dehydrated.”

The doctor nodded, trying to give Louis a once over, but she couldn’t possible tell under the baggy clothes he was wearing. “You two are bonded?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “A few months ago.”

“I see,” Dr. Marshall nodded. “Louis, do you mind lying down for me just a minute?” 

Louis shook his head and laid down, Harry taking a step back. She felt around his stomach, checking for any abnormal aches and pains. He was sore from throwing up, but there was nothing else unusual.

She took Louis’ temperature, swabbed his throat for a flu test, and left them in the room while she took the test back to get the results.

Harry sat back down next to Louis, one arm wrapped around him and the other resting on Louis’ knee. “Alright? Harry asked.

Louis nodded, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Just tired, and a little bit hungry.”

“When we get you home, you just need to take a few days to rest up and get better,” Harry sighed. “I’ll take tomorrow off. Probably Monday, too. That gives us a long weekend. How’s that sound?”

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. “Sounds perfect, love.”

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead and held him until the doctor came back in. “Flu test is negative,” she said. “Have you been nauseated constantly the past two days, or does it come and go?”

“It comes and goes,” Louis answered. “I get hungry and want to eat, and some things I can keep down. Other things I can’t.”

She hummed and looked at her clipboard. “Louis, is there any chance you could be pregnant?”

Louis’ heart skipped a beat or two, before it doubled. “Um,” He hesitated. “I mean, I guess there’s a chance? We haven’t been trying or anything though. I don’t know.”

“Alright,” She said. “Let’s get a blood sample from you today and then we can be sure, either way. Is that alright?”

Louis nodded, too shocked to speak.

“I’ll be right back,” She said.

Louis looked over at Harry who also seemed too shocked for words. “H, I-”

“Louis,” Harry cut him off. Louis looked at him, scared of his reaction to this. “Do you really think you could be pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” Louis said, almost desperately.

“Baby,” Harry said again, and this time Louis saw tears in his eyes. “I don’t want us to get our hopes up, but I so badly want you to be pregnant.”

Louis let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding in. “You do?”

Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “So bad. Lou, I want kids with you more than anything. And if not right now, then soon.”

Louis fell into Harry’s arms. “I want it too.”

On their way home, after Louis had gotten his blood drawn, neither of them could resist stopping at the drug store and picking up three pregnancy tests. Louis drank water as quickly as he could, preparing to take the tests as soon as they got home.

They nearly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Harry helped rip open the packages and handed them to Louis. When his part was done, he washed his hands and pulled Harry over to the bed where they sat anxiously. The timer went off on Louis’ phone and neither of them moved.

“I can’t look,” Louis breathed.

“Do you want me to do it?” Harry asked.

Louis paused. “Yeah. No, wait. I’ll do it. Shit, this is scary.”

“I know,” Harry responded with a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “It’ll be okay. Either way, it’ll be okay.”

Louis nodded. “Alright, let’s go.”

They walked into the bathroom, where all three tests were upside down. Harry sat on the edge of the bathtub, and Louis sat on the toilet, hands shaking as he picked up the first test. He took a deep breath and turned it over. His stomach dropped. “Negative, for this one.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “There’s still two more.”

Dread filled Louis’ body but he nodded anyway. He turned over the next test. “Not pregnant,” He breathed, tears stinging his eyes.

Harry sighed and went to take Louis in his arms. “Do you want me to check the last one?”

Louis nodded, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder while the tears slipped out. “Please.”

He heard Harry grab the test, then Harry’s breathing stilled, before he threw it in the trash can. “I’m sorry, baby.”

A sob racked through his body and tears poured down his cheeks and on to Harry’s shirt. “Fuck,” Louis cried. “I thought- I wanted- Dammit!”

Harry rubbed his back soothingly, holding him tightly until he finally stopped crying. He pulled away and saw Harry’s eyes red-rimmed too. “Lou,” He started, before Louis shook his head.

“I just want to go lay down.”

He left the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes and throwing on Harry’s hoodie and a clean pair of boxers, before he curled up under the blanket on the bed. He felt Harry slide in next to him, then his arms wrap around Louis’ waist. He held Louis close as he cried quietly, his heart breaking over the loss of something he never even had.

When he woke up later, the light outside was dimming, and Harry still had his arms wrapped tightly around Louis. He softly reached down, hand passing Harry’s as he placed it over his stomach. He pressed down, willing the tests to be wrong, willing there to be a tiny baby inside of him, but the thought only made tears sting his eyes again.

He felt Harry’s hand move down, covering Louis’ hand with his own and pulling it off his stomach. “It’ll happen, love,” Harry whispered. “It’ll happen soon, if you want it too.”

Louis nodded, turning over in Harry’s arms. Harry kissed him softly, holding him like he was precious and fragile. He felt like he was, right now. They stayed like that, sharing soft kisses until Harry’s stomach growled.

Louis cracked a smile for the first time since they got home. “Hungry, are you?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Little bit.”

“Come on, let’s go eat something.”

“Are you nauseated at all?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “Haven’t been since we got home.”

“Good,” Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead.

They ate dinner quietly that night and cuddled up close to each other, watching some new action movie that didn’t make them feel anything too deeply. They had slept most of the day but given how he was recovering from being sick and the emotional toll of three negative pregnancy tests, he still went to bed early. He and Harry had another four full days together, to do whatever they wanted. It gave Louis something to look forward to.

Unfortunately, their weekend passed all too quickly. On Friday, they had decided to watch all of the Marvel movies in order to prepare for the newest one coming out. That took them two days. On Sunday, Harry had fucked him long and slow, chasing away the pain, and though neither of them said it, they both knew he was hoping to get Louis pregnant.

They slept in late Monday morning, waking in time to eat brunch on the couch together, while Louis silently dreaded Harry going back to work the next day, even though Liam had promised to come stay with him all day.

When his phone rang later that day with a number he didn’t recognize, he figured it must be Liam calling from him and Sophia’s new place.

“Hello,” He answered.

“Hi, is this Louis Tomlinson?” A female voice asked.

“Uh, yes, it is,” He said. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“This is Doctor Marshall, I received back your results from the blood work we took on Thursday,” She stated.

Louis dropped his head in his hands, tears welling up in his eyes again. He didn’t think he could take another negative pregnancy test. “Oh,” He said quietly. “Well I already know I’m not pregnant. I took a few different tests over the weekend and they were all negative.”

Harry put his hand over Louis’ knee and squeezed. “Mr. Tomlinson, urine pregnancy tests often don’t pick up the pregnancy hormones until about six weeks or so into the pregnancy. For some, it takes longer. Blood tests, however, are always one hundred percent accurate. So I have to tell you congratulations, because you are indeed pregnant! I’ll send you the names of some doctors who are great with male omegas through pregnancy, delivery, and post-delivery.”

Louis stopped listening after she told him he was pregnant. The tears that had welled up in his eyes earlier from sadness ran down his cheeks, only this time they were happy tears. He was so, unbelievably happy. “Thank you,” He whispered. Harry pulled him into his lap, still completely oblivious to the change for reason for his tears.

He hung up the phone quickly and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, still crying, but laughing this time as well.

“Love,” Harry said cautiously, pulling away. “Are you having a breakdown?”

“No,” Louis laughed, wiping the tears from his face. “H, I _am_ pregnant; she said something about being too early to show up on urine tests but the blood test came back and I am. I’m actually fucking pregnant.”

Harry’s face lit up before he surged forward and pressed his lips to Louis’. “You’re pregnant,” He mumbled, pulling away to kiss over Louis’ bond mark and down his neck. “You’re pregnant with my baby. My baby is having my baby. Louis, shit.”

Louis laughed and kissed Harry again. “I can’t believe it, I really thought that I wasn’t pregnant. I’m so happy, babe.”

“Me too,” Harry murmured. “So happy.”

Dr. Marshall sent him a list of doctors that specialized in male omegas, all of which he and Harry researched thoroughly. They made several calls and decided on Dr. Carle, a male beta who came with raving reviews. They set up Louis’ first ultrasound appointment for two weeks, deciding not to announce anything until they saw the doctor.

Harry spent the next two weeks doting on Louis, almost to the point where Louis was annoyed with him. Almost. “Our baby,” Harry mumbled into his stomach, the night before they were scheduled to go to the doctor. Louis smiled and let his fingers card through Harry’s hair as he pressed soft kisses to his tummy and talked to the baby. “We can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Harry whispered.

“Little peanut,” Louis smiled.

Harry looked up at him and grinned, kissing his way up Louis stomach and his stomach until he met Louis’ lips. Louis hummed against him, kissing Harry back. “I love you,” Harry whispered.

Louis grinned. “I love you too.”

Harry curled up next to Louis and pulled him in his arms, placing his hand protectively over Louis’ stomach, where they fell asleep and didn’t move until morning.

“This will be cold,” Dr. Carle said in warning before squeezing the liquid on Louis’ small baby bump. As soon as the wand touched his stomach, they heart a little heartbeat thudding away. “There’s your baby,” the doctor said, pointing to a small white blob on the screen.

Louis gripped Harry’s hand tighter, tears stinging his eyes as they looked at the screen.

“Hey peanut,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ hand. “That’s our baby.”

“Yeah,” Louis let out a watery laugh.

“It looks like you’re twelve weeks along already,” Dr. Carle said. “Baby looks healthy and everything seems to be going along well. I’m going to start you on suppressants that are specifically designed to help male omegas through pregnancy. Harry, I’ll give you some as well that will ensure your next heat is mild.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, eyes still glued to the screen and hand still gripping Louis’ tightly.

“I’d like you to start taking pre-natal vitamins right away,” Dr. Carle said.

“I will,” Louis promised.

“Excellent. I will print off some pictures for you, and then I will see you back here in eight weeks. We can find out then gender then, if you would like,” Dr. Carle smiled.

“Thank you so much,” Harry breathed.

“Congratulations,” their doctor smiled.

Louis nodded in thanks as Dr. Carle walked out the door.

“Lou,” Harry said, cupping the side of his face. “Thank you so much for this. Thank you for giving me this. For being the one who has my baby, fuck, I love you so much.” 

Louis closed his eyes and pressed his face into Harry’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Yes, right there,” Harry said.

“Here?” Louis asked.

“Perfect,” Harry grinned.

Louis stepped back and looked at the ultrasound picture of the baby on the refrigerator. “How long do you think it’ll take them to notice it?”

Harry laughed. “Niall probably never would. Liam will be the first.”

“We’re not stepping on their thunder, right? Our last night together before Sophia has the baby?” Louis asked.

“No, love. They’re going to be so excited, and this way, we’re not announcing it when she actually has the baby,” Harry promised.

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “I’m starting to show anyway and if I hear one joke about gaining weight, I’ll probably lose it.”

Harry laughed. “I can’t wait to shar it with everyone.” He kneeled down and pressed his lips to Louis’ small protruding stomach. “I love you, little one.”

Louis smiled and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair until they were interrupted by the timer on the oven. “Dinner’s ready,” Harry popped up. “They’d better be here soon.”

By the time the food was sitting on the table, the door bell rang and Louis was buzzing their friends up. “Hey!” Niall said, hugging Louis quickly, then Harry. “Smells fucking incredible in here.”

“Hi love,” Louis smiled at Heather.

“Hi,” She hugged him quickly.

“My feet are killing me,” Sophia groaned, walking in and letting Louis hug her, before he led her to a chair at the table and helped her sit down, before he turned to Liam and raised his eyebrows.

Liam just shook his head, and gave Louis a quick pat on the back, before they all sat down.

“Thank you all for coming,” Harry greeted them all. “Lou and I are just glad that we could hold out last get together before the newest addition to our group is here.” Everyone smiled at Sophia, who looked tired, but smiled back. “Let’s enjoy.”

They ate and talked quietly, Harry keeping on hand on Louis at all times, just as he had since they found out Louis was pregnant. It was nice, and Louis was eager for someone to spot the ultrasound in their refrigerator so he could talk about the baby. He subconsciously rubbed his hand over the lower part of his small stomach.

“Alright,” Harry said as their dinner was long finished and the conversation was dying down. “Liam and Niall, we’re on clean up duty.”

“Sure thing,” Liam said, helping them gather the dishes and bring them to the sink. “Wait.”

Louis smiled.

“What is that?” Liam asked. “Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up!”

“What are you yelling at?” Sophia asked him.

Louis turned in time to see Liam taking the ultrasound down and turn around at them. “Louis!”

“I told you he’d be the first to notice it,” Louis smiled at Harry.

“What’s-”

“I’m pregnant,” Louis grinned.

They all screamed and rushed to give Louis hugs, peppering him with questions all at once. “Calm down,” Harry laughed, walking over to put his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “We weren’t technically trying, but we both wanted it. So, we were very excited when we found out.”

Louis shifted closer to Harry. “I’m just over twelve weeks along.”

“That’s amazing,” Sophia said. “You’re going to love being pregnant. It’s magical, the way your body can grow and adjust to grow a tiny human. You’ll lose some bladder control, and your feel will swell and get bigger. Your back will hurt and you won’t be able to sleep, but it’s so magical.”

Tears were filling her eyes, and Liam gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Alright, love,” He said gently. “Why don’t we go sit down.”

Louis chuckled when they left the room. “You ready for this magical journey, love?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Of course.”

Louis opened the last present, smiling at the little yellow outfit that his mum bought him. “It’s lovely!” He said, showing it to Harry, who was resting a hand on Louis’ knee. “Thank you all so much for the gifts,” He said.

He looked around the room full of people he loved. His and Harry’s families, Niall and Heather, who was just starting to show her small baby bump, Liam and Sophia and little Masie sleeping in Liam’s arms. She looked just like Sophia, but she had Liam wrapped around her tiny finger from the second she was born. Louis couldn’t blame him. She really was the most beautiful little girl.

The room started to empty, some people leaving and some going for second rounds on the food. “How’s our baby doing?” Harry asked, resting his hand on Louis’ swollen belly.

“Perfect,” Louis said, putting a hand on the small of his back, which had been aching for the past two months straight. “Hopefully making an appearance any day now.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

“You too,” Louis smiled and let Harry massage his back.

Two weeks later, Louis woke up in the middle of the night, doubled over in pain. “Harry,” He gasped.

Harry startled awake immediately. “Yeah?”

“It’s time,” Louis breathed, trying to pace himself through the contractions.

Harry grabbed the bag and quickly carried Louis to the car before he drove them to the hospital.

Louis was admitted and put on an IV almost immediately, and nearly fifteen long hours later, he was giving birth.

“It’s a boy,” Harry gasped, eyes filling with tears, “You were right, babe, it’s a boy, oh, my god.”

Louis let out a deep breath and reached his arms out to the crying infant. “Let me see him,” Louis breathed.

Harry placed the baby in Louis’ arms and wrapped them both up. “He’s perfect.”

Louis didn’t realize he was crying until Harry wiped his tears away.

“My perfect boys.”


End file.
